


Проект Кей

by AThousandSuns



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Jokes, Gen, a parody of detective
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 09:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11894529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AThousandSuns/pseuds/AThousandSuns
Summary: Чем занималась конкретно эта компания, он уже не помнил, но согласен был на все.





	Проект Кей

Секундная стрелка настенных часов бесшумно скользила по циферблату, а вслед за ней шла минутная. Их ход заглушал шум кондиционера, из-за которого в пустом холе было прохладно, и редкая телефонная трель, на которую никто не отвечал, потому что кроме Ямагучи здесь никого не было.

Он вздохнул. Кажется, удача снова не хочет благоволить к нему и встреча, на которую его пригласили, — сами, между прочим, позвонили, — не состоится. 

Не прошло и полминуты, как Ямагучи снова посмотрел на часы, прикидывая, сколько он сидит с тех пор, как невероятной красоты девушка с ресенпшена, приветствовала его, попросила подождать, и ушла после короткого телефонного разговора. Жаль, не сказала, сколько именно ему придется ждать.

 

Он рассылал свои резюме всюду, где только мог. На собеседование его приглашала примерно каждая тридцатая компания, но никто никогда не перезванивал. Ямагучи и не ждал. За время, что он находился в поиске работы после выпуска, у него выработалось особое чутье на такое. Сухие вежливые слова и пустой взгляд примеряли его с молчащим телефоном. Робкая надежда, что вот-вот зазвонит телефон, и приятный голос на том конец провода предложит ему испытательный срок или хотя бы второй этап собеседования, рушилась реальным звонком. Другие, грубые, неприятные голоса снова напоминали о долгах.

Зазвонил телефон, и он привычно дернулся, прежде чем вспомнил, где он и что беспокоиться не о чем. Пока.

Звонкий стук каблуков о каменный пол стал неожиданностью и Ямагучи вскочил с места. Навстречу ему шла ты самая девушка, что просила его подождать.

— Простите за ожидание, — она слегка поклонилась, — Сугавара-сан уже готов вас принять. Пожалуйста, следуйте за мной.

Она развернулась и пошла обратно, по тому же коридору и Ямагучи зачарованно смотрел ей в след, прежде чем опомнился и двинулся следом. 

Идти пришлось не долго. Лишь один длинный коридор, в конце которого оказалась лестница, и вверх, на этаж выше. Нужный кабинет был сразу напротив лестничной площадки. Девушка постучала и, не дожидаясь ответа, распахнула дверь.

— Сугавра-сан, — позвала она, — я его привела.

— Да, спасибо, Шимизу. Можешь идти, — ответил Сугавара-сан.

Кабинет был самым обычным: стол, за ним, кресло, довольно скромное, перед ним, мягкие стулья для посетителей. Стены полностью скрывали высокие стеллажи тесно забитые папками. Чтением одной из них и занимался Сугавара-сан до того, как его отвлекли. Небрежно захлопнув папку, он не глядя втиснул ее на полку.

Ямагучи нарушил тишину:

— Добрый день, Сугавара-сан. Я, Ямагучи Тадаши. — Он поклонился, внезапно ощутив уверенность, что здесь ему повезет.

— Добрый день, — улыбнулся Сугавара-сан.

Ямагучи неловко мялся на пороге, дверь за его спиной все еще была открыта и сквозняк из коридора противно щекотал поясницу и вспотевшие ладони. 

— Подожди минутку, пожалуйста, — сказал Сугавара-сан.

Ямагучи кивнул, хотя это явно было лишним и замер. Сугавара-сан перебрал бумаги на столе, затем, кажется, нашел то, что искал и положил это в карман брюк. Ямагучи наблюдал за его действиями с деланным безразличием. Но когда тот достал из шкафа два белых халата и один из них протянул Ямагучи, он не сдержал своего удивления. Сугавара-сан скинул с себя пиджак на спинку кресла, натянул халат и, улыбаясь, произнес:

— Приступим к знакомству, Ямагучи-кун?

Он улыбнулся в ответ и натянул халат. Да, здесь его действительно ждала удача.

Дорога неизвестно куда тянулась вечность. Ямагучи успел известись от любопытства какова же их конечная цель. Но Сугавара-сан молча шагал вперед, лишь белый халат развивался за его спиной. Ямагучи сдерживал нетерпение, пытаясь угадать что вот, за следующим поворотом они прибудут на место. Но за одним коридором шла лестница, потом снова коридоры лестницы и переходы.

Терпение Ямагучи было также бесконечно, как и их путь.

Наконец Сугавара-сан остановился, достал нечто оказавшееся картой-ключом и резким движением провел по электронному замку.

За закрытой дверью оказалась некое подобие лаборатории, со столом по центру и множеством пробирок и колбочек на нем. Ямагучи был уверен, удивление на его лице излишне яркое, но сдерживаться выше его сил.

— Вот, твое рабочее место, — говорит Сугава-сан. Он пршел внутрь, приглашая Ямагучи сделать тоже самое и этот маленький шаг показался ему чем-то символичным и значимым.

Только осмотревшись, он понял слова Сугавара-сана.

— П-простите, рабочее место? Уже?

— Мы изучили твое портфолио, Ямагучи-кун, не волнуйся. Ты полностью нам подходишь и, если с твоей стороны возражений не будет, сегодня же подпишем контракт, а завтра приступишь к должности.

«Портфолио? Подходишь нам?», — бьется в его голове, но эти мысли быстро гаснут задавленные другой, несущей за собой более яркие и приятные эмоции. Ему предложили работу.

Он едва сдержался, чтобы тут же не потребовать контракт и не вытащить собственную печать, так удачно прихваченную с собой. Ямагучи внимательно слушал, как Сугавара-сан подробно описывал его обязанности, распорядок и общие порядки предприятия. В общем, выходит так, что в его обязанностях не было того, чего Ямагучи сделать не сможет. Соглашаясь на вакансию лаборанта, он примерно так себе все и представлял.

О том, что в его портфолио нет ничего, кроме школьного аттестата и диплома он вспомнил уже по приходу домой. Не думать об этом не получается, но отступать уже поздно.

На следующий день в девять ноль-ноль начался его первый рабочий день.

***  
Работа оказалась в меру сложная и интересная. Ямагучи быстро нашел общий язык с Сугавара-саном и также быстро влился в рабочую рутину, которая разбавлялась разговорами во время перерывов. Через несколько дней, Сугавара-сан настоял, чтобы Ямагучи называл его исключительно Суга-сан. Ямагучи удивился, но сразу согласился.

Ничего трудного в его обязанности не входило. Большую часть времени он подготавливал основу и оборудование для экспериментов Суга-сана и заполнял учетные журналы. 

Но немного странностей в месте его работы все же было.

Например, той дорогой, что они пришли в лабораторию в первый день, он с того раза никогда не ходил, а на его осторожный вопрос почему так, Суга-сан лишь улыбнулся и промолчал. Второе, но еще более странное, в лаборатории была дверь, заходить в которую ему строго настрого запрещалось. Естественно ему тут же стало интересно, что там находится, но он наказал себе не думать, о том возможности нарушить запрет, чтобы не было соблазна. При этом дверь никогда не запиралась на ключ.

Часто к Суга-сану приходил парень, примечательный своими растрепанными волосами, и, не обращая внимания на оправдания, забирал того с собой, мимоходом приветствуя Ямагучи кивком головы. После этого внутри Ямагучи происходила борьба добра и зла, его принципов хорошего поведения и любопытства. Несколько раз он уже готов был толкнуть дверь и ворваться в запретную для него комнату, но здравый смысл брал верх и он возвращался за стол. Брал в руки ручку и продолжал писать.

Подобное повторялось довольно долго, но однажды, когда за дверью он услышал какой-то шорох, Ямагучи не выдержал. Медленно он приоткрыл дверь, заглянул в образовавшуюся щелку и отпрянул. Он распахнул дверь и замер на пороге, удивленно рассматривая обычную, для среднестатистической больницы, палату и человека лежащего на единственной кровати.

На кровати лежал парень, примерно ровесник Ямагучи. Со всех сторон его опутывали провода, ведущие к самым разным приборам, половину из которых он опознать не смог. Кажется, он поторопился, причислив палату к обычным. Внезапно в коридоре зазвучали шаги и Ямагучи, за один короткий миг бесшумно закрыл дверь и занял свое рабочее место. Люди прошли мимо и Ямагучи вздохнул свободней. Если бы в этот момент вошел Суга-сан то точно бы обо всем догадался. 

Не скоро, но Ямагучи взял себя в руки и к возвращению Суга-сана был абсолютно спокоен.

В тот же вечер он пообещал себе, что больше не приблизиться к запретной двери.

Ровно через неделю, он снова оказывается там и разглядывает странного парня. Тот кажется слишком бледным и худым, притом, что роста в нем сантиметров на десять больше чем у Ямагучи. У него тонкие руки, грудь и плечи, без намека на мышцы. Весь его вид внушает жалость и сострадание и, не сдержавшись, Ямагучи прикоснулся к его руке, словно хочет помочь. Желание иррациональное и чем-то похоже на детский порыв отдать любимому персонажу свои силы. «Что угодно лишь бы Симба не умер», вспомнил Ямагучи свои слова, которые он сказал в три года своей маме. 

Тогда она сама сшила ему Симбу из куска меха, набила ватой и пришила глаза-пуговки.

— Вот, — сказала она, — теперь Симба всегда будет жить с тобой.

Ямагучи улыбнулся воспоминаниям и вернулся к реальности, только теперь чувствуя, что что-то с парнем не так. Его кожа холоднее, чем должна быть, пульс на запястье едва ощутим, и грудь опускается и поднимается от силы десять раз за минуту.

Ямагучи выходит, не оборачиваясь к нему спиной.

На этот раз он не дал себе никаких обещаний, потому что точно знает, что не сдержит их, а врать, даже самому себе не любит.

Удивительно, но целую неделю ему не удавалось проникнуть в запретную комнату. Куроо-сан, именно так зовут парня со странной прической, приходил так же часто, но не беспокоил Суга-сана погруженного в исследования. Тот ходил странно взбудораженный, как будто происходило что-то, на что он давно не надеялся. Ямагучи работал, удерживая любопытство в себе, и старался вести себя как обычно и не выдать своего нетерпения.

Наконец, когда Куроо-сан не выдержал и утащил Суга-сана с собой, Ямагучи подскочил к двери, как только их шаги стихли в коридоре.

Едва он открыл дверь, то заметил, что в палате стало просторней. Пропало все незнакомое Ямагучи оборудование.

Неспешно он приблизился к кровати, одновременно разглядывая лицо парня. Тот, кажется, слегка изменился и как будто шел на поправку. Ямагучи опустил руку на запястье и сразу уловил размеренный пульс, как у глубоко спящего человека. Кожа под пальцами была заметно теплее. Он улыбнулся.

— Выздоравливай, пожалуйста, — сказал он. — В прошлый раз ты выглядел просто ужасно. Сейчас уже лучше.

— Так и должно быть.

Голос за его спиной принадлежал Куроо-сану. Ямагучи замер, боясь повернуться.

— Трудно удержаться, когда запретное постоянно маячит перед носом, правда? — усмехнулся он. — Хотя, — он подошел и встал у изножья кровати. Его длинная тень упала на лежащего и остававшегося по-прежнему безучастным парня. 

— Хотя, — повторил он, — я был не на твоем месте.

Раздался щелчок, который невозможно было спутать ни с чем другим, если посмотрел хотя бы один боевик. Ямагучи медленно повернулся, отпуская руку спящего. Дуло пистолета было направленно точно в сердце.

Ямагучи тяжело сглотнул.

— Можно последнее желание? — прохрипел он.

— Последнее? — удивился Куроо-сан. По его лицу скользнула ухмылка. — Говори.

— Этот парень, как его зовут?

Куроо-сан перевел взгляд на спящего словно увидев его впервые. Потом безразлично пожал плечами.

— Просто проект Кей.

— Светлячок, значит, — тихо пробормотал он.

Ямагучи усмехнулся своим мыслям, направленным совсем не в то русло о чем действительно нужно было думать в такой момент.

— Это все? — уточнил Куроо-сан.

Ямагучи напряженно кивнул.

— Прощайте, — сказал он.

— Да, — согласился Куроо-сан, — ты был славным малым,.

Выстрел был не громким и боль, распространившаяся от груди, хоть и была сильна, но не настолько, как ожидал Ямагучи. Он медленно оседал на пол, но сильные руки неизвестно как оказавшегося рядом Суга-сана не дали ему упасть. Через мгновение он потерял сознание.

В себя он приходил с трудом. Кажется, причиной его пробуждения был громкий спор Суга-сана и Куроо-сана.

— О чем ты думал, разыгрывая перед Ямагучи этот спектакль, — кричал он. — Он стал ключевой фигурой Пребуждения, а ты едва не испортил ход эксперимента.

Ямагучи приподнялся, чувствуя себя значительно лучше, чем мог ожидать. Он опустил взгляд туда, куда пришелся выстрел и увидел короткий дротик. Снотворное? 

Объяснения Суга-сана доходили до него медленно, даже со второго раза: сказывалось действие парализующего снотворного. 

Он медленно свыкался с мыслью, что Кей — биологически созданный искусственный организм и что именно он, Ямагучи, помог с его пробуждением. Суга-сан пустился в объяснения теории, а Ямагучи отвлекся на Куроо-сана не участвующего в разговоре. Тот скучающе рассматривал показания приборов.

Ямагучи перевел взгляд на Кея пытаясь свыкнуться с мыслью, что именно он вдохнул в него жизнь. Мысль была странная, но определенно приятная.


End file.
